This invention relates generally to x-ray diagnostic medical imaging and more particularly, to a flexible interconnection circuit for altering the resolution of an imaging system.
In many x-ray imaging system configurations, an x-ray source projects an area beam which is collimated to pass through a region of interest of the object being imaged, such as a patient. The beam, after being attenuated by the object, impinges upon an array of radiation detectors. The intensity of the radiation beam received at the detector array is dependent upon the attenuation of the x-ray beam by the object. Each detector element, or pixel, of the array produces a separate electrical signal that is a measurement of the beam attenuation at that location of the detector. The attenuation measurements from all the detector pixels are acquired separately to produce a transmission profile.
Due to the many different imaging requirements, multiple versions or configurations of x-ray systems must be developed, manufactured and supported in the field. More specifically, for a high resolution x-ray system, a high resolution detector array must be designed, tested and fabricated. In addition, a data acquisition system (DAS) must be designed, tested and fabricated to sample the large number of signals generated by the high resolution detector array. Additionally, unique interconnect cables must be developed to transfer the signals between the detector array and the DAS. In order to fabricate an x-ray system having a lower resolution, at least one known system utilizes a separately designed detector array having a lower resolution, DAS having fewer channels, and interconnect cable connecting each detector array line to each DAS channel. AS a result of the different configurations of the components, design costs and risks are increased. In addition, manufacturing and field support must be familiar with each configuration as well as stock inventory of each component.
It would be desirable to provide an imaging system which minimizes the umber of components which must be changed to alter the resolution of the system. It would also be desirable to provide a flexible interconnect circuit which allows the resolution of the imaging system to be quickly and inexpensively modified.